Reign Of Blood
by KiTtEn18sMiLe
Summary: Not all is what it seems. Perhaps love has always been the key. Third part in the trilogy of 'Abstinence' and 'Red Lust'.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of 'Reign of Blood'- enjoy and review XD

Right to Rule

Omnicient pov

A man walked down a dimly lit corridor, the only source of light coming from his gleaming white teeth. His teeth remained even when not hungry. His eyes remained forever red lost in the sensation, the elixer of human blood.

I say man because he stood at atleast 6'6 and his face held a light stubble. His angular features formed around a pointed, proud nose. His eyebrows arched in arrogance and stubborness. Arms were muscular as his leather jacket framed to his body. His face was barren of all emotion, as his smile faced downward in a scowl. His eyes seemed haunted, as his mind was one tracked. He was resolute in his thought's. He had failed, and he was happy he did. He hated the loss of life but it was not his place to say.

He hated this war and he held no beliefs in it. He was merely a dog. If he was told to jump he would not respond and know exactly how high. No words were needed, when his mind was at the peril of someone elses.

Eventhough his bonds remained he could not go back. He could not undo what he was forced to have done.

He knocked lightly against the double doors, hesitating for a moment as fear gripped his senses. Thought's such as those were lethal in this room. This was a room of no secrets. He took a deeep unneccesary breath as he opened the doors. He walked in with his fathers pride and his step mothers grace.

He strode to the swiveled chair. Whose occupant faced the wall and not the guest. He knelt as the firelight cast shadows around the room. Gleaming light flickered off his emarald hair as he bowed the head in greeting.

"I've failed to capture Todai, all of our subjects have periled at the hand of some unknown man." He knelt closer to the floor as a distorted voice filled his mind.

_'Is that so, well I suggest you go back with a bigger army. You need them under your control.' _The voice growled as the emerald haired man began cowering on the floor beneath the superior mind.

"I don't believe a bigger army would help." He spoke timidly of his masters flippant rage.

"You are my son and will do as I wish." She spoke once more. Her voice shrilled in the darkness, disregarding mental communication.

"Moth-" He couldn't speak. His air, it was gone. His throat was being pierced. He wrapped his hands around his throat and his eyes grew wide in shock as the woman stood walking closer. He was hoisted in the air by nothing as pains racked his body. He could feel his ribs breaking as his mother mentally beat him.

"I knew what you were going to say." '_I am in your mind or don't you remember?' _He fell to the ground in a heap as he coughed out blood. His body reeling from the pain. He spread eagled against the hard-wood floor. His back flinching from the coldness.

'_You will kill him. There are no but's. I thought I wiped that word from your mind. You do as I say. You listen to your mother...' _She bent down to his panting face and smiled. The young man could do nothing but obey. Though he could bend all minds to his. His mind was already bent to the will of another. After he kills his only brother, the kingdom will fall into his masters hands.

"Ryoga."

A/N- A little teaser while I shift my focus to 'Withered Heart', sorry peeps. I'll try to upload a new chapter for this one soon, but I have seriously neglected my other story in favor of this one. Sooo my school ends this week so yaya!


	2. Powerful

Powerful

Ryoma POV

To say I wasn't overwhelmed would have been a lie. I felt as a flow of pure power surged through my veins. I felt empowered and more powerful than I had felt before. My wings glowed white as the bonds broke. My body as well as Syuu's held a luminescence as the binds that seperated us broke. I could feel the curse breaking, hear the vampires realizations. I could feel our bonds to one another returning. I felt invincible.

I now understood the reason for the curse.

It was because a power like this shouldn't be in the hands of one immuned to love. For one who could not love held no passion for the people of this cruel world. By determination, will, and pure love we have been reunited. It was a heartening thought. It was a process we must endure, but the question remains.

What do I do about Ryoga?

I felt as Syuu's arms tightened around my waist, and the need to kiss him was staggering. I knew he felt the same, and my arms squeezed him tighter.

I would never want to force this memory away.

My eyes roamed from his feet up to his eyes. They were opened slightly. It was beautiful-the sliver of cerulean entranced my mind. I found it difficult to look away. My mind wanted to sear the memory of his gaze into my brain for eternity.

I felt the gazes of many others. So I forced my eyes away from the man I wanted to devour. Sexually not physically.

I focused my gaze on the former King of Angels. I watched as he ascended, his white wings spread out around him. He smiled as he rose, he seemed proud. For a moment he was the man who used to bounce me on his knee and tell me stories about the one I had never met. He told me about my baka oyaji that fell to earth, because of his own son. He fell willingly, but it wasn't for me, it was for him.

"Grandfather, wait!" I looked at the sky, and silently wished the army would go back to heaven. I closed my eyes willing it. I listened as Syuu gasped it was so quiet, nearly undescernible. The only reason I heard it was because his lips were so close to my ear.

The gasp was the only reason I noticed when the army around me dissappeared.

One by one a bright beam-like light flashed and they began dissappearing. It was phenomenal to witness, and frightening. The show of power, it was illuminating.

I listened as a chuckle filled my mind.

"The memories were only half the battle Ryoma, he'll come for your throne. Angels are waiting on your call just... will it." I felt as his presence left my mind. The presence of his mind had left me paralyzed and the loss toppled my sensible side.

I collapsed, it felt nearly impossible to stand. It was as if the weight of the world now rested on my shoulders.

"Ryo-chan, it's O.k." He caught the elbows of my arm and kept my body tight to his. His eyes were closed but I could feel his gaze.

I pulled my eyes away from his form and forced them onto the ground. My thoughts slowed and the strain of the day hit me as a wave of vertigo washed over me.

My head crashed into his chest and I felt myself drift as I clung to him. I just wanted to sleep.

-Time Skip-

Beep, beep, beep, beep, be- *screech, and the smell of melted plastic filled the room.

I peeked open one eye and looked at the disintegrated alarm clock. Nothing remained as I had made it self combust.

"Che." It deserved it. Waking me up so early. Seriously, I don't even own an alarm clock. Mainly because I would forget to set it.

I shifted in my sleep and smiled at my now blissful dreams. Filled with burning alarm clocks and nosebleed worthy thoughts of Syuu.

A chuckle ran through the quiet room.

"Still not a morning person Ryo-chan?" My eyes snapped open.

Ryo-chan? He just said it right?

I lifted my head slightly wary, this had to be a dream. I sat up slowly and watched as he walked across the room to sit at the edge of my bed. His smile seemed truer than I've seen it since I found him. His right leg bent onto the bed while his left hung over the side. He placed his left hand over his right foot in a way and looked at me.

My vision was still choppy.

I fisted my hands on my eyes and rubbed furiously, trying to rid myself of the sleepy haze.

"Syuusuke?" His eyes opened slowly. His smile was soft but I could feel the tension rolling off of his body. I felt his hungry gaze.

I backed up as he moved closer to me. Those baby blues seemed to be trying to freeze me. I watched as he began climbing on the bed closer to me and I got flashbacks of lower back pain. He placed his hands on both sides of my body, trapping me.

I back peddled untill I was against the head board.

He chuckled and continued advancing..

I couldn't focus. My eyes shifted from his eyes to his mouth...momentarily wondering which one I should watch out for.

I licked my lips at the thought of kissing him. I could feel as he came closer. The heat off his body burnt me, but it was a pleasurable burn. It was one that promised friction, it was an entertaining thought.

My eyes widened as he watched me. He remembers everything. I'm king and I can finally-

"Did you finally realize?"

His smiled as his right hand cupped my face pulling me closer to him.

"Do you remember Ryoma? That night too, when you realized?" I blushed at the influx of memories. The touches the caresses. It was all heaven, and truly amazing.

I tackled him to the bed, my hands on either side of his face. My legs were together in between his, as I laid my body atop his.

My face hovered centimeters above his own. The scent he gave off was a heady thing and it was something I missed. The closeness of our bodies and the need to be even closer.

I leaned down further and licked his lower lip, as his arms shot around my waist pulling me closer. Grinding our hips together.

"Of course I remember, I was waiting for you to catch up." I smirked and his eyes darkened and his smile turned almost animalistic. He flipped our bodies, so that he was now straddling my waist.

His mouth went immediatley to my neck. Lapsing his tongue cleverly around the indent behind my ear, and down to my collarbone. I shivered as he suckled on the exposed flesh. I felt my self shaking as he moved his hands up my arms around my shoulders and down the mid-section of my chest. His hands leaving an intoxicating burn in their wake.

His eyes twinkled as he unbuttoned my shirt. It was so slow, but I wanted to savor the moment. My hands ran up and down his thighs as he reached the last button. I lifted my body up and sat with him on my lap.

I shrugged out of my shirt, and pulled at the hem of his. His eyes locked with mine, and he lifted his arms into the air. With a smile of pure acceptance and love.

I tugged it lightly over his chestnut head, and we marveled at each other. Lost in the love we had been deprived of for so long.

-A/N-

If you want a lemon tell me and that will be the next chapter...if not wellllll I'll just skip to reactions, on all sides(to various events and in different perspectives starting with Ryoga). XD


	3. Physical Need

Physical Need

Ryoma POV

I watched him as he hovered above me. His hair fell in layers on his shoulders. I felt my heart racing, knowing he was mine. I opened my mental link to him.

It was maddening that he wouldn't come closer. He smiled at my thought's and moved.

_'Not close enough Syuu.'_

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him.

_'Better?' _He smiled and in that moment his lips seemed truly beautiful.

I kissed him hungrily. It was so needed. I shivered in anticipation as Syuu moved his hands between our bodies, undoing our belts. I trapped his tongue in between my teeth and sucked it. I could feel Syuu's chuckle.

_'A little eager.' _I felt as he released himself from the confines of his jeans.

_'You have no idea.' _I gripped his butt in both hands and pushed his hips closer to mine, grinding our clothed erections together. We shimied out of our jeans, and kicked them off the bed.

The moan that erupted, I couldn't stop. I couldn't get close enough, fast enough. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he ground his hips into mine, with both of our mini-men in full salute. He chuckled and I smiled. Oh Kami-sama! It's been so long.

_'Ryoma.' _My eyes snapped to Syuu's closed ones and I frowned.

He smiled softly and opened them.

I sighed, relaxing into his hold.

I watched happily as his eyes held mine. He moved to my neck, kissing every inch of it. His teeth roaming to the back of my left ear. He bit lightly as I gasped.

My hands trailed along his naval as his trailed around mine. We both pulled off each others boxers at the same time, and finally we could-

-Omniscient POV-

"Mmm, nghh." Ryoma groaned as Syuu stroked him. His body arched into the warm was intoxicating to him. His face was buried in Syuu's hair. The sweet smell of strawberries assaulted his sensitive nose. He leaned closer to him sniffing his hair.

'_I really hope your sniffing my hair.'_ Ryoma chuckled at his words. He ran his fingers through brown locks.

'_Hmm, strawberries.' _Ryoma flipped their bodies and moved lower. His tongue seemed on a mission as he trailed it down from Syuu's collarbone and around the naval. Syuu sucked in air as Ryoma's hot breath ghosted over his sensitive cock.

_'Tease.' _He chuckled as he licked around and fondled Syuu. He lifted his eyes to look at him.

Syuu's toes curled and Ryoma smiled as his right hand continued to stroke his love. He moved his body with Syuu, rubbing himself against him. He grabbed Syuu's right hand in his left and guided it to his own cock which he had beside Syuu's.

They kissed as they stroked each other. Both arching into each others hands.

Ryoma paused and stared at Syuu as he suddenly remembered something.

_'It wasn't like that.' _Ryoma's eyes squinted at his lover.

_'I know but I need to make sure the only person that leaves an impression on you is me.' _:(

_'Possesive.' _XD

_'You better believe it.'_ XD

_'Hmm, must come from me.'_ ;D

_'Syuu, I really hate Yukimura.' _:(

_'Really? I hadn't noticed.' _XD

_'Funny.' _:"(

_'I thought so.'_ O.O

_'You know I could quite easily kill him for what he did to you.' _o.O

_'Well I can't say it wasn't enjoyable.' _Ryoma scowled at Fuji.

_'Yes, you can.' _:(

_'I guess I can, but it would be a lie.'_ XP

_'but...' _:(

_'but the only person I will ever want with me is you. Because I love you.' _XD

_'Better, but I think I should rid you of those enjoyable thought's, because the only person whose mouth you should remember is mine.' _He bent lower and wrapped his mouth around Syuu.

'_You are going to cum by just my mouth Syuu.'_ He grinned as Syuu shivered. His teeth running along his length.

_'Ryoma.' _His voice was like a drug to him.

_'You know I love mental communication.' _XD

_'Why's that?'_ o.O

_'Because I can sound proof the room, and only I can hear..' XP_

_'Hear what?' _Ryoma swallowed Syuu's length, and he flipped their bodies as Syuu quivered above him.

"Oh, Kami-sama Ryoma!"

"Hmm." '_That!' _His mouth vibrated as he held Syuu, the head hitting the back of Ryoma's throat.

Ryoma's hands were on Syuu's thighs as he held him above his body. Ryoma removed his mouth and kissed the sac tenderly, as Syuu moaned.

He deepthroated Syuu once more, his hands moving. He stroked his inner thighs, near his groin and chuckled as Syuu's knees collapsed above him.

'_Did you forget, that I know every sensitive spot you have?' _Ryoma's hand moved to the indent in his lower back and pushed his body closer to himself as his tongue lathered Syuu's cock. He could feel the tension in him building up, and Ryoma knew he was close.

Ryoma's hands paused and continued moving up Syuu's body, and didn't stop till they reached his neck. His cool hands carressed Syuu. Syuu came just as Ryoma flicked the indent of his left shouder bone.

Syuu shuddered as an orgasm rocked his body.

_'Syuu?' o.O_

_'Hmm?' "-"_

'_Yukimura' O.O_

_'Who?' o.O_

Ryoma shivered as the sight of his love so blissed out caused him to cum.

He chuckled as he lifted his head.

He kissed Syuu hard on the lips, and he responded with gusto.

_'Welcome back, to the land of the living.' _XP

_'Was I out for very long.' _XD

_'Nope but at least you know when to wake up.' _Ryoma looked down at Syuu's hardening member and smiled. Ryoma shifted himself, so he was straddling Syuu. He grasped his shoulders as he lowered himself on top of Syuu.

His nails dug into his shoulders. It's been a millenia since he has had sex like this. He chomped his teeth together hissing through the pain.

Then they had to wait for the pain to subside.

Syuu kissed the tears on Ryoma's face as he stayed still within his love.

_'Now that I remember, would you mind telling me what you were doing with those girls?' __

_'I was jealous.' _~_~

_'Of?' _:(

_'The gruesome foursome.' _:(

'_Any way...' _O.O...

_...'Did you...' _o.O

_'No.' _O.O

_'But they were both-' _o.O

_'No.' __

_'You were about to-' __

_'Yes.' :"(_

_'Yes what?' _:(

_'I was about to use my tongue on her, but I haven't ever actually- you know- with anyone, nor have I been on the recieving end.' _O.O

_'I don't know if I agree with that.' _o.O

_'How many times have you had sex with someone?' __

_'o.O'_

_'Oh my damn, you can't even give me a number.' _"-"

_'Well, I never thought to keep count.'_ O.O

_'That's nice.' _T-T...

_...'Just...move please.'_ O.O

Syuu shot his hips upward, and Ryoma pushed his body down. He wrapped his hands around the poles on the headboard as he rode Syuu.

Syuu stroked Ryoma in time with his thrusts. His hand skimming over the tip, dipping into his slit.

"Ahhh." It was a guttural groan from Ryoma, and Syuu chuckled. Ryoma cotinued rocking into Syuu untill he thought of something, the reason for the conversation.

_'You know how you don't like what was done to me. I don't like what your mouth has done.'_

He flipped their bodies and Syuu continued drilling into Ryoma who all but squeeled in delight.

Syuu attacked Ryoma's mouth thrusting his tongue inside, exploring every facet of his mouth before running the length of his tongue with his own. He was determined to make Ryoma know exactly who his tongue belonged to. He pulled Ryoma's tongue into his own mouth as he stroked the back of Ryoma's throat with his. He wrapped his lips around his tongue and swallowed, suckling him.

Syuu never broke rythyme as he continuously drilled into Ryoma, practically searing his head into the wall. He pounded relentlessly and Ryoma couldn't have been more delighted.

Syuu finally released his tongue to move his lips to Ryoma's neck, but Ryoma couldn't do that... he needed him. He placed his hands on both sides of his face and drew him upward as his mouth attacked Syuu's mouth.

He wound his legs around Syuu's waist pulling him closer. His hands wound in Syuu's hair pushing loose strands away from his face. He needed to see him. Syuu smiled at Ryoma, his eyes crinkling at the sides. Ryoma grabbed Syuu's hand and moved it to his own dripping cock, and together they stroked it in time with Syuu's thrusts.

Ryoma broke the kiss as Syuu looked up at the ceiling and Ryoma looked at his face.

Syuu looked down at Ryoma and smiled a watery smile as he leaned down. Ryoma orgasmed with a shuddered groan. His walls clamping down around Syuu. He flipped their bodies so Ryoma lay snuggly above him as his own orgasm followed immediatly after Ryoma's.

They both tried to regulate their breathing as Syuu nestled his head into Ryoma's hair.

_'My ass hurts.'_ Syuu chuckled as his arms tightened around Ryoma. He moved his hands lower until he cupped Ryoma's butt. His hands massaged, and he could feel Ryoma harden slightly against his stomach. He stroked Ryoma with his right hand as Ryoma nestled his head into the crook of his neck. His left hand kneading trails across Ryoma's pained butt.

Syuu listened as his breathing slowed. Syuu rotated his hips slowly, massaging the inside of his hole. He didn't mean to lose control. Ryoma's semi-hardness turned full on when he fell asleep.

"Syuusuke." He smiled as he heard Ryoma in his sleep. Syuu continued stroking him with his right, massaging with his left and rotating his hips lightly.

He pulled out of Ryoma and smiled as he whimpered in his sleep at the loss.

Ryoma wrapped his arms tightly around Syuu's waist as he slept and Syuu, ran his fingers through Ryoma's hair.

Nothing could ruin their happiness now.


	4. Afteraffects of 'Love'

A/N- Enjoy the emoticons, I wonder if you can guess my favorite. Theres a reason I love Syuu. This chapter is pure dialogue, at least more than I've ever written in a single chapter.

Aftereffect's of 'Love'

Ryoma POV

If the morning after is as bad as this for girls, no wonder they have a pill for it.

I shifted in Syuu's hold at the thought.

_'Are you comparing yourself to a girl Ryo-chan'. _

Damn blush, go away. It was a futile thought since he not only saw it but he heard it too. I scrunched my nose in frustration.

_'Do you want me out of your mind?' _

I could almost hear the smile in his words.

_'Nope, I think I'm okay with it. I think we've lived long enough without each others presence.' _

I tightened my arms around his waist and snuggled better into his hold. His fingers trailed up and down my spine.

_'Stop Syuu.' _His hands paused.

'_Are you sure?' _XD

_'Sadist.' ~_~_

_'No Ryo, say it with me, Angel.' XP_

_'Really.' ~_~_

_'Promise.' XD_

I took in a deep breath.

'_I'm serious Syuu, I don't think my butt could survive another round with you.' o.O_

_'Should we test it?' XD_

_'As tempting as that is, with you it's fact. And I think we need to get ready for class.' O.O_

_'We could just skip.' XD_

I could feel his hands trailing up and down my spine as his right hand stroked me. I shivered into the touch.

'_Shshshshshower- please.' _Blush, blush, blush, blush. T.T

_'Kinky Ryo-chan.' XD_

_'I'm serious Syuu my ass hurt's.' ~_~_

I pulled myself out of his hold and levitated there for a second as his eyes opened. His arms flew out in incredulity.

It was so funny I couldn't help but laugh. He crossed his arms with a pout. I floated to the bathroom, like **hell** I was going to walk.

I heard a chuckle before Syuu wrapped his arms around my waist. His right arm swept me off my feet while his left grabbed behind my neck.

'_I promise I won't do anything. I just don't like that your hurt.' _He smiled and his eyes smoldered. Oh shit! Did I just think that? His smile got bigger. I looked down at my hands. Stupid cheeks.

_'Which one the pained ones or the red ones?' _

He held me in one arm as he turned on the shower

_'Baka Syuu...both.' _Chuckle in 3..2..1.., and there's the chuckle.

'_Wow I should be honored. You know me so well.' XD_

_'Of course.' . ..._

_... 'I feel like a child.' _"^"

_'You're a cute child, utterly fuckable.' XP_

_'Pedophile.' ~_~_

_'How so? Were the same age, with about a two year difference.' o.O_

_'You used the words child and fuckable in the same sentence. It's self explanatory.' -_-_

_"o" _

_'Your unusually quiet Syuu.' XD_

_'Syuu?' O.o_

_'Syuu.' _:{

_'Talk to me.' T-T_

_'Processing.' "-_"

_'So if I say the words child and fuckable in the same sentence I'm a pedo?' o.O_

He laid back in the tub with my back against his chest. I snuggled in as the water warmed me.

_'Yes.' _XD

_'What if I say Ryoma and sexy?' _o.O

_'That would make you horny.' _;D

_'Okay I get it.' _XD

_'What do you get?' _o.O

_'Ryoma you are utterly sexy.' _XD

_'Pervert.' _~_~

_'No Ryoma, I'm horny.' _XD

I situated myself further into his hold, and smiled as he shuddered.

Can't touch this.

I chuckled at the thought.

His right hand moved around my waist and pumped me while his left carressed my nipples. His tongue seemed to be on a mission all on it's own, as it lapped the back of my ear.

'_What was that about touching you?' _XD

_'That only you can.' _XD

I turned around in his hold and laid my body above his.

I ground myself against him.

He hissed as his thought's hit me.

_'Aren't you supposed to be an angel.'_

I licked the tip of his nose and smirked as his breathing hitched.

'_Half- angel. What's your excuse?'_

_'No excuse. I guess I'm not an angel at heart.' XD_

_'Are you really just realizing this?' ._

_'I think I've known it a long time.' XD_

He flipped our bodies and I sank into the water happily.

_-Time skip -_

I feel better. Who knew the second time wouldn't hurt?

'_The third time is even better.' XD_

_'I'm sure it is.' ~_~_

_'You can take my word for it.' XD_

_'I will cause were not going to do it.' _

His smile turned down into a pout.

_'Don't do that.' _

He's still doing it. It's so cu-

'_But you love it when I pout.' XD_

_'No I don't.' ~_~_

_'But you just tho-' XD_

_'No... I didn't.' ~_~_

It was cute. I watched as his smile grew back. I smiled as we dressed. It was nice. Until I turned around and landed in Syuu's azure gaze.

_'Yes very, very nice.'_

I rolled my eyes at his thoughts.

_'Come on, horny boy.'_

I gripped his hand and ran us to our class. He kept up with me pretty well.

He was faster than most people.

_'Please tell me that was not a sexual innuendo.' ~_~_

_'No Syuu it wasn't. I meant your phsically fit.' XD_

_'Should I not be. I mean didn't you see all of my awesomeness last night.' XD_

I looked at him as he ran his hand down his chest and rested it across his abdomen. I licked my lips at the unbelievably errotic sight.

_'I was otherwise preoccupied.' xP_

_'Shame Ryo-chan.' XD_

_'How can you keep your words and facial expression in sync, when your mind is off on another world of thought.' o.O_

_'It's a practiced skill.' XD_

We paused at the door, both breathless.

'_It's amazing you're able to run.' O.O_

I smirked at his question, because if he didn't realize than neither will anyone else.

He looked at me again and nodded in understanding.

_'Your feet aren't touching the ground, so none of your weight is actually going down.' :"D_

_'Yup.' XD_

I let go of his hand as we entered the room, and caught sight of the gruesome foursome.

I REALLY HATE THEM.

I ground my teeth together at the thought of dousing them with flames, throwing them through the air telepathically, lifting a car and tossing it at their faces.

I 'sat' in my chair slightly disgruntled as they swarmed Syuu, like a pack of hyenas.

I dropped my head to the desk and placed my arms around it. Today looks like it's gonna suck.

I could already hear their thought's towards him. Some are pretty disgusting, and if one of those fantasies keep going...someone's going to self combust. I glared at everbody and closed my eyes.

_'Should I show them who I belong to?' _

My head snapped up at Syuu's voice. I could feel his breath at my ear. He grabbed the sides of my chair and flipped me around to face him, gaining the attention of everyone there.

_'Now that I remember, the only one I want is you, not that I ever wanted them.'_

He kissed me on the lips until a cough pulled us apart.

"Yes?"_ XD_

"Why did you let him kiss you?" It was a group of five girls. Each of which held murderously angry glares.

Syuu turned around to the coughing person and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. I listened to their thought's and I felt Syuu's arm tighten around me as he heard them through me.

I tugged my cap lower beneath the weight of the prodding stares, and cringed at the thought's coming from the people who don't know I'm their king.

"Because he's my boyfriend." It was the most simple response but it sent a couple people over the deep end. Unfortunately none were from the gruesome foursome. I watched the group of five plus a few guys launch themselves at me.

Syuu spun me out of the way and braced himself for the attack that never came. I looked up from the comfort of Syuu's arms and watched as all the tennis regulars including the gruesome foursome wrapped around me protectively. With my four princes at the head.

"How dare you launch yourselves at your king?" Kevin growled, it was funny coming from the blond, but expected I guess. He always did have a bad temper.

I listened as laughter broke through the crowd.

"That was really stupid." Marui walked behind the hordes of vampires and came to flank my right side.

"Maa, you talking to me Marui?" XD

"You could've announced it differently Fuji."

"Aa, but where would the fun be in that?" XD

'_Where indeed.' ~_~_

_'Do you think that made it clear enough?' XD_

_'Yeah Syuu, I think that was clear enough.' ~_~_

I flinched beneath the thought's of the unbelievers.

_'Apparently not.' _

He let go of me with a slight growl and I could already see the things he planned. Some involving the use of his wings and he's not going to- yes he is.

_"_Syuu, stop. Their not worth it. If they were I would've killed them with their thought's alone. But I am their king not a tyrant." Everone stared at me, completly lost at what I just said.

I raised my hands up to Syuu in a placating way.

"Watch Syuu." Suddenly everyone in the room floated in the air.

"Now let me see... hmm well I'll put the asses over there and all the nice people over here, Oh I should probably drop my princes." I set down Marui, Shiraishi, Kevin and Billy, and watched as they knelt before me.

"Would you like us dispose of those who have wronged you?"

"It's fine, I think I'll just teach them a lesson."

I looked at the fifteen unbelievers and slowly made them live through their most painful nightmare, it was a technique I had developed for mass manipulation, should I need to incapacitate a group.

"You should go sit down Syuu this could take a while."

He walked to my seat, behind me and sat in my chair.

"What is he doing, Fujiko?"

"It's a new technique he's developed."

I felt Syuu's intense gaze on my back.

_'What are you doing?'_

_'You told me to watch.'_

_'I mean-'_

"Is it working?"

I heard Yukimura's soft voice and almost laughed at his excitement. He watched in amazement as all fifteen cringed in an unseen amount of pain.

'_He's just as sadistic as you Syuu.'_

I felt him cringe at my assessment.

_'Something wrong.' _o.O

_'Hmm, Yup.'_ He grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Ow Syuu."

_'Cute pout Ryo-chan.' _

_'I do not pout, you made me break my concentration.'_

_I crossed my arms and __**frowned**__._

_'So I guess blow jobs while one is on the phone is out of the question.'_

_'Really Syuu, You've actually given this thought?'_

_'Of course.'_

Everyone laughed as fifteen thuds hit the ground. They looked up shivering, blinking against the light. I spoke into all of the minds present.

_'Trust me I just saved you fifteen from a painful death and the rest of you intense mental scarring. Syuu doesn't take to kindly to people-' _

"Saying anything negative about you. If I hurt them, they deserve it." His smile. I couldn't help but smirk.

_'I also don't like that you know Yukimura so well.' _

I could almost hear his teeth grinding behind that smile. I wonder how much effort it takes him to keep a smile up.

He frowned.

Sucess!

Oh, it's a hollow victory.

That means he's sad. *Sweatdrop*

Wait, he's staring at me like I'm psycho.

Come to think of it, everyone else is kind of giving me the same look.

did he ask me?

Oh yeah!

_'I still don't like that he Knew you so well.'_

*Facepalm*Mental link_. _I glared at my four 'princes.'

_' You four could've told me.' ~_~_

_'But it was so fun to hear you rant.' XD_

_'Why didn't __**you **__tell me Syuu?' _):

_'Hi~met~su.' XD_

_'Sadist.' ~_~_

_'No angel...we've been through this Ryoma.' O.O_

I turned in his hold and I could feel his breathing at the back of my neck.

_'Ryoma, sexy.' XD_

_'Pervert.' XP_

_'No Ryoma, it's pronounced horny.' XD_

_'Are we really going to discuss this right now.' o.O_

_'Depends...How kinky are you?'O.o_

_'Kinky? What does that have to do with anything?' o.O_

_'Alot actually, because if we are about to have a talk about the intricasies of our sex life. Then if you are kinky, this could work. If not you should shut off the mental link.' XD_

_*_Twitch*

_'You should get that twitch checked out Ryo-chan. It could be something serious.'_

"I closed it, you opened it again" I swiveled in his hold and smacked him across the head.

"Ignore everything you just heard, actually I could just erase it from your memory."

I placed my hand on my chin. Yup just erase their a couple other memories go with it. Hmm that would be bad, but if they don't remmember the memories. Then if they're erased, it would be like they never existed.

"Your not really going to do that right Ryo-chan."

I turned to him with a forced smile.

"Why did you let them over hear us? Your the only one that has full access to my head. So you reopened my link."

"No Ryo, you forgot to close it."

I frowned, I don't usually forget things like this.

"See you forgot again."

"Ughh."

I shut my mental link down to them.

_'This whole class is stupid.'_ I looked around warily, checking for any reactions none. Good. I spoke to soon. The entire class burst into laughter.

"Syuu."

"That time I did reopen it."

I sucked in a deep breath of air and mentally lifted Syuu from my chair.

"Not fair."

Great he's pouting now. Ughhh. He's so mean.

_'You secretly love it when I pout.'_

_'Your kind of smug.'_

_'True but that's because I now have the entire class as proof to your thoughts.'_

"Stop opening my mental link." ~_~

"Come on Ryo it was so funny face was all scrunched up in concentration. It was one of the cutest things ever."

"Don't do it again or all my pictures of you or better yet your pictures of me are getting plastered all over the school."

His mouth snapped shut.


	5. Mental Link

-Sooooo I'm too lazy to continuously do italics. sooooo

'Hello.' thoughts

"Hello." aloud

-cool? sweet. Totally(If you've seen the movie 'dude where's my car'- you should be laughing by now.)

Mental link

Ryoma POV

'Picture 292.' I was walking down a crowded hallway, and everyone seemed distant. I didn't even have to wonder why, because there were only two possible reasons why. It was probably because of the aura coming from Syuu. Either that or they decided to give their king a wide berth.

I tapped into the minds present and found it was an odd mix of the two. I chuckled aloud as a couple people backed away.

'Ryo stop.' Syuu was right behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck. Part of me cringed while another part of me took extreme pleasure in what I was doing. 'And you called me a sadist.'

'293.' I smirked as I thrust another paper into the unsuspecting hands of a seemingly innocent person. I could hear his thoughts, and by extension so could Syuu, the moment his eyes racked over the photo.

I could hear as Syuu memorized the faces of each person that grabbed a paper. I could almost hear how his brain whirred with plans that somehow involve the person's eventual loss of sight.

'Please.' I paused and turned around. Did I just hear what I think I just heard?

'Did **the** Fuji Syuusuke, just say please.' His smile was strained. Did his ears just twitch? Ooo and he calls me neko. Heh.

"I warned you Syuu." He walked closer to me and opened his eyes. I internally smiled at the sight of gorgeous blue.

I'm starting to think I'm slightly masochistic. Heh *aherm* I'm a vampire...I was made to be a masochist.

I'm surprised he can be so serious. Since I am handing out his *secret* stash of photos of me.

"You did. Please stop giving them away." He agreed and ran his right hand along the length of my cheekbone.

Everyone froze. The usually loud hallway, was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Now the thought that had previously run through Ryoma's mind ran through the minds of all present with a slight change. 'Did the sadist just say please?' and the equally important conclusion... 'I think the world just ended.'

They all seemed wary of my response. A slight twitch in Syuu's brow went nearly unnoticeable. Their eyes bulged as I chuckled, but honestly what did they expect.

I turned away from Syuu and continued walking. I ignored him, and went straight into my room, closing my door. Determined to ignore the presence that followed me.

'Why did you do that Ryo-chan?' I rose my right eyebrow at him. His eyes were closed and his smile was still strained. He stood two feet behind me, but he seemed nervous. What is he planning?

'Why did you let people into my mind, even after I told you what would happen?' Honestly what did he expect? I told him not to let others into my mind or I would post his pictures of me all over campus. I felt his self control break. It was euphoric.

'Touchy subject?' His body rushed mine and now we were tightly pressed together. My chest against the wall and his pressed against my back. I could feel the bulge in my lower back. My,my Syuu.

His hands raked down my shoulders, across my chest, down my abdomen.

'I don't want anyone fantasizing about my Ryo-chan.' I smirked at his words.

'Is that why you took 2348 photos of me?'

He's smiling. Like he didn't think I knew how many times that camera snapped. The sad thing is that's not even a fourth of the amount of photos I took of him. n_n

His stifled laughter is really starting to bug me. -_-

I wonder why he said please though. o.O

"Those photos are something only I share with you." n_n

He whispered into my ear. His breath tickling my overly sensitive lobe. My body over heated in response to his simple words. I pulled out of his hold and decided to change.

Well I didn't expect that. If such a thing was so precious to him then why would he expose the trust of our mental link.

'I don't understand.' He frowned and I lifted my eyes from the clothes in my hands to glare at him.

"You are an angel Syuusuke. You should know that our binding mental link forms out of ..." Oh my Kami-sama. I can not say that out loud. I could feel my ears getting hotter.

I can't look at him. Kuso! Damn it! I'm getting laughed at by angels because he can't keep our mental link, **our** mental link.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion it would have made my day had I not been angry at him. He really doesn't know?

"What makes our mental link?" His smile dropped and his eyes opened. He looked so sincere and yet...

"You should know." I crossed my arms and squared my jaw. There is no way I am answering that. He walked closer pinning me to the wall. His hands speared to the door on either side of my torso. Head tilted to the side, while his eyes tried futiley to lift the answer from my thought's.

Wait a minute! I already thought the answer. So he should know. At least I think I've already thought it.

"You didn't think it." He smiled and it seems genuine, but with him I never could really tell.

I just got a strong sense- like right now. I am entirely positive he knows exactly what I'm talking about, and he's just playing dumb.

'Ryuuzaki-chan looks cute when she blushes.' Heh. Predictable.

"Ne, Syuu, you shouldn't pout."

"I'm not pouting." Oh he definently was, and I am sure he knows he is. I could hear his thought's right now.

Whoa! 'That's sick Syuu.' He leaned in closer to me, spreading my legs with his knees. My breathing hitched as his right hand cupped me. Son of b-

'You thought it Ryo, and that was the mental image I got.'

Wow! He is definently jealous.

'Yes I am.' His teeth grasped my earlobe and he nibbled it. His teeth grinding, while his tongue darted out, licking the shell of my ear.

"She's like my daughter Syuu!"

'Really? When would you see her blush Ryo?"

_Flashback_

_"Ano Ryoma-kun." I turned to the pigtailed girl and smiled._

_"Sakuno-chan!" I stared at her frightened stance. My voice was low as I spoke to her once more._

_"Do you remember everything?"_

_"Hai." Her eyes were bright in wonderment._

_"Who else knows?"_

_"Just obaa and me, no one else knew you, who's still on earth."_

_"Good." I looked up from my thoughts realizing she was still there._

_"Is there something else?" She looked up at me her cheeks growing to a frightening shade of red._

_"A-ano, mental link. I-is? O-Obaa-san s-said to tell y-you to be safe." I was confused. I tilted my head at her stupid question. I'm king...I'm always safe. I'm strong why would I need to be safe._

_"I'm always safe, not that I need to be." Her eyes grew wide at my statement._

_"Ryoma-san y-you need to be safe. You don't know what types of diseases-" Oh my damn!_

_"I am not having this conversation with you, and how do you even know?" By then we had reached the old hags office._

_"Why did you tell her to tell me that?" I threw open the office door._

_She looked up from her paper work and smiled at my discomfort as Sakuno trailed quietly behind me._

_"A mental link is something unique between angels and can only be opened vice versely after you and your lover have had sex. So I told her to tell you to be safe." So when I said .'I'm always safe, not that I need to be.' She was talking about sex. Oh my damn. I fainted._

_End flashback_

"Baka Syuusuke." I sat on the edge of the bed beside the laughing jerk. Meanie. I have never wanted to stick my tongue out at someone before, but now I really want to.

"I-I'm s-sorry *aherm* sorry *snicker* Ryoma. Did you *aherm* Did you really- faint?" I looked at him and really wanted to smack him.

"No this bump just came from no where. Which I now have to heal." I frowned *pouted* and crossed my arms as Syuu came up next to me. He grabbed my shoulders and laid my head on his lap.

"Sorry." His hands kneaded through my hair. I felt his hands searching for the bump/cut on the back of my head. I can't even faint right.

'There's a right way to faint?' Damn chuckle.

'For your information... there is.'

'Really?'

'Yup.'

'Would you care to enlighten me?'

'Well considering you fainted correctly, you should know.'

'I fainted correctly? Well how's that?' I smirked and turned around in his hold so I could see his eyes.

'You're supposed to faint when someone can catch you.' Hmm. I guess, I did that wrong.

He leaned closer ad planted his lips firmly against mine.'unghh.' My arms coiled around his neck, drawing him closer to my body. I tried to ignore the blue light but the dust that followed made me sneeze.

'Humph.' I crossed my arms and turned away. What a way to ruin the moment?

"Che." Syuu's answering chuckle.

"The cool thing about those moments Ryo-chan, is that you could always make another one." He grabbed my face in between his unyielding but suprisingly soft hands.

'Round three. Hmm, Ryo-chan?'

'As wonderful as that sounds...nope.' I stood and walked to the door.

"Are you coming?Your 'talents' could be of use." I walked out the door as Syuu slung his right arm over my shoulders and grasped my right hand. 'After all we do have to train an army.'


	6. Army

I realize how short the last couple chapters have been, but I was just throwing in fluff while I finish up this chapter. I really had to rack my brain.

After the lemon in this story I had been writting everything because I had no more chapters already done.

So now I'm juggling, 'Home','Withered Heart (which I am re-writting because I hate the ending, but I want to wrap it up, so I chopped off ten chapters and am making five new chapters) and of course, 'Reign of Blood.'

So my plans for these stories are, at this point, just that...plans. So bear with me.

Thankfully school is done and I have the summer, well aside from work. But guess what? I passed my freshman year of college with straight A's...with the workload I had this year, I am technically a junior. So yay me!

I hope you like this chapter.

Army

Omiscient POV

-I will leave the time to your imagination n_n -

A vampire walked down the halls of french etiquete. Her long slender legs shown by the slit running down her thigh. She was truly enchanting, a seductress. It wasn't an extreme deduction.

Her hair hung in little ringlets, as they cascaded unheeded to her waist. Her eyes were a sparkling grey.

She glanced around herself shyly and caught the attention of a certain man in the room. It was true all eyes had been trapped on the woman since her entrance but it was only then that she caught sight of the man she wanted to claim.

He was charming in many ways. His eyes were a deep alluring color. Though most might find themselves enchanted by those wonderful pools, she also knew of her capabilities, and batted her eyelashes.

The man across the room straightened at her invititation and walked the length of the crowded room. His eyes were striking as a smirk played along his lustful lips. He wanted the woman as did every other man in the room, and he would have her. He would rule beside him.

That night was the night Ryoga was concieved.

-next morning-

The woman had awoken the next morning to a bare bed and ambled out of the room quietly. She had been courting the man for months as he was her. Last night was pure bliss to her.

She could hear her beloved right now. She walked closer to the bedroom, and peered through the door at an obviously distressed man. She frowned as she caught sight of him.

"Nanjiroh, you must marry her." Her heart lurched at the thought and she internally squeeled in delight. That is until the next words left his mouth.

"I don't want to. How could I love her? She is not fit to rule beside me." His chin jut out stubbornly and she felt her heart breaking. She stood and ran from the man she thought she loved.

-time skip-

Nanjiroh stood before his father once more. His glare had intensified as his father insisted.

"You will marry Rinko Takeuchi. We can not live in this strife son." Nanjiroh felt his heart squeeze painfully. He already loved another. The woman that was currently in his bed right now. He did not wish to marry one he did not know.

"I don't want to marry an angel!" Nanjiroh was backhanded knocking his face to the side as he fell to the ground painfully.

"You will marry her, you will concieve a child and that child will unite us." Nanjiroh stood proudly and strode from the room. _'To hell with him. I will take my love, and never look back.'_

He walked into his bedroom to find it empty. He searched the grounds for the one he loved and found no one.

Two people were torn apart ...one vowed for revenge at being wronged and the other would now obey his fathers wishes he would wed the princess of angels.

-Time skip-

Even Nanjiroh had to admit the woman was beautiful. She had a dignified sultry appeal. Her eyes screamed of innocence but her eyes held something altogether different.

Nanjiroh a vampire had joined the angels in heaven. He wanted to learn more of his soon to be wife.

He felt the uneasy stares directed at him and cringed.

A hand slid onto his forearm. "Don't worry, they will grow to love you."

Rinko had grown to love the man beside her. His chiseled features were welcoming and yet it was his golden eyes that she found rightfully exotic.

She ran her finger along the forearm of her future husband

"Nanjiroh, Rin."

"Father." They gave a curt bow as Rinko responded.

His eyes fell on the vampire and watched how his eyes stared at his daughter. It wasn't sexual, his eyes seemed entranced by the beuty of her wings.

"Wings are a gift Nanjiroh, remember that." Nanjiroh gave a curt nod as his lips curved downward in confusion.

-Time skip-

Nanjiroh couldn't believe it. He ran around in circles looking at the wings on his back. They were black with emerald tints and amazing. He moved his hands to his face.

He could feel the teeth and frowned.

"You are now a vampire with wings." Nanjiroh looked at the king of angels and smiled.

"How?" The man chuckled at the brightness of his son-in-law.

"Wings are a gift." His answer was simple.

-Time skip-

They were finally wed it was a momentous occasion, and one to be treasured. Nanjiroh found himself delighted that he had given up on the vampire below and decided that what he felt then was not love but lust. He knew now that what he had was true.

That night Ryoma was concieved.

-Time Skip-

Takeuchi-sama was angry. He was furious.

He summoned his son into his chambers.

A war for power was raging below, and he needed to stop it.

He pulled up a globe and wathced as a woman led an army of vampires with a child in her arms. A child that had familiar golden determination. A child of at least three years of age.

"Takeuchi-sama." Said son knelt on the ground before him, crown placed perfectly atop his head.

"Nanjiroh!" Said golden determination blazed as his eyes snapped to his father-in-law.

"Care to explain this?" He gestured to the globe above his table, and Nanjirohs eyes widened.

"I don't understand." He watched as the woman he had once loved held a child in her arms. A child that looked exactly like him.

"Do you know her?" He gulped as he stared at the floor.

"Answer me!"

"I'm sorry."As they watched the ball morphed and words sprang from the void. The air hissed as Nanjiroh stood frozen.

_"The child of the flight and the child of the fallen_

_a love forbidden, _

_but not a sin;_

_though with curse and seal all's forgotten._

_Shall unite once more in the company of men."_

_"The power of love shall be stronger then."_

_Memories flare as love burns,_

_and in that time the King returns."_

"_Should the seal be broken by nefarious means_

_The thought's and memories become disjointed scenes._

_Should it break by the Prince's thirst,_

_then the child of flight shall suffer the worst._

_Should the seal be broken by true love's kiss_

_The title of Prince becomes but a blissful wish."_

It seemed the prophecy had ended. The sphere brightened and spoke once more. The words were the same...no they were different. The words changed. Nanjiroh listened as the words continued.

_"The child of dark and the child of light_

_One born in a lovers plight. _

_The other born of love_

_Both as innocent as the white dove._

_one brother lost to the darkness of a tigress' den_

_Shall unite once more as men."_

_Though brothers shall fight,_

_Love shared shall be the guiding light._

_The child of dark _

_and army will embark_

_In a clash of brother_

_unlike any other._

_A woman wronged and a child decieved _

_Are a warning to heed._

_In the dead of night,_

_If together, shall kill the child of light._

"She leads an army against your father, with your son in her arms." Takeuchi-sama broke from his trance much more quickly than Nanjiroh had. He was grabbed by the scruff of his collar and dragged outside, to the outskirts of the clouds.

"I told you before. Wings are a gift Nanjiroh." With that, he binded the wings of said son and threw him out of the sky. He fell from grace. Leaving a child and his love.

He felt his love leave him. His shock at having a son. He felt his heart breaking once more. All he could do was think as he fell to his death. He couldn't fly to save himself. He could do nothing as he fell from the clouds.

"I'm sorry! I love you Rinko!"

-Time skip-

He awoke to the war around him. Vampires against vampires. His wings were spread as he landed lithly on the balls of his feet.

"I don't understand."

"You want to be with your wife and son, do you not?"

"Of course." He spoke quickly as he searched the sky.

"Claim your child, so the prophecy of your sons should not come to pass, or our future king will die."

"Ryoma." The name left his mouth, and he feared what he should do.

"You must control them Nanjiroh." A voice thundered down from the heavens.

"How? I will do anything for her, please let us be together, I will do anything." He repeated as he pleaded. He had no idea what to do. He never knew this child existed and now he knows that eventually his first son will kill his second. '_How can I save them both?'_ It was such a fervent thought.

"YOU HAVE CREATED THIS CHILD IN SECRET. IT'S FATE IS SEALED". The voice continued to boom in a thunder-like way. He answered Nanjiroh's thought's. He held no affililiation towards the first child and found himself hating the future that has been foretold. Nanjiroh was confused, he needed to be with his wife.

"She is my WIFE. I never meant for this to happen. Please...let this child, your grandchild, unite us. We can be Angels and Demons, together...let him unite us." He said determinedly. Rather them he corrected in his mind.

The voice didn't respond, Nanjiroh began to fidget beneath the lack of communication. However, the voice began and he spoke in a more subdued tone. He realized Nanjirohs thought's. The truth of this prophecy must be hidden until the time is right. Until then Ryoma must be guarded at all times. Nanjiroh needs to control that woman and **their **son.

"You have six human years Nanjiroh, control them, and their thirst. He will stay above, until I deem him ready to lead both the worlds of Vampires and Angels." If this goes as planned, perhaps it would be **them** ready to lead. He could not let Ryoma die.

-Time skip-Six human years later.-twelve angel years-

"How dare you bring that bitch here." She stood beside a nine year old Ryoga. His face was a parallel to his fathers and every time she looked at her son a small part of herself wanted to kill him. They both stared at Nanjiroh and his wife.

"She is my wife."

"I didn't know you were the marrying kind." She bit out through clenched teeth.

"Like you ever had the chance to find out." Since she obviously left him, before he had even been given the chance to be with her.

"Ryoga your brother will be coming shortly."

"Great a little brat." Ryoga spoke under his breath.

"Actually he's older than you." Rinko spoke quietly but mother and son looked in astonishment.

"You cheated on her? My, my Nanjiroh you really were a dog."

"I didn't cheat on her."

"Than how is her son older than mine."

"He grows two years for every year here because he's part angel."

"How much more older than me is he oyaji."

"Three years."

"So if he was normal, like me, he would be six?"

"Sounds about right."

-Time Skip-

"What are you doing aniki?"

"Just having a little fun, sheesh chibisuke." Ryoma watched with a bored expression as his brother scaled the side of a building. He wanted to reach the oranges on the ledge of the third story window.

"Aniki!" It was the first time since he left the clouds that he had expressed any sort of emotion. He screamed as he watched his brother fall.

-Elsewhere-

She hated the man, the woman, and the hybrid. She would kill them all soon. All she had to do is get her son to not love them anymore. If she binded him to her than the connection he feels for his family will go away and he will be her slave.

-Return to brothers-

Ryoga heard his brothers yell but he was frozen. He had no wings like him, and he had yet to master his power. He would fall. Why hadn't he listened to his brother? He berated himself as he fell. He heard an odd whooshing sound.

He flinched expecting the harsh impact but instead he felt a strong pair of arms hold him. He looked at the angelic figure holding him and blinked beneath the dominant aura.

"Are you Ok aniki?" His eyes were the softest he had ever seen them. He finally saw it. The power in his brother. Why his brother was perfect? After so many years together, he only saw it now.

Ryoga now fifteen snuggled into the arms of his seventeen year old brother. Ryoma smiled softly. He could hear his brothers thoughts. For now he was taller than Ryoga, but Ryoga was still growing. Ryoma would forever remain like this.

-Later that night-

"You will hate them, you have no connection to them. I will kill the bitch and that man. You will kill your brother."

"Please Okaa-san don't do this. I won't do it!" He cried as his mother laughed.

"You don't have a choice." She pointed to the door and he unwillingly walked out of the door. She waved her arms at his back.

"To make it easier for you, you won't remember him." She placed the bind on the mind of his son. She watched as he stood straighter with a painful smirk. He walked forward to kill his beloved chibisuke.

-Elsewhere-

"Alex we have to prepare my coronation, three hundred years earlier."

"Hai Ryoma-sama."

He walked down the hallways lost in thought. _That woman. I don't feel her presence. I felt as Okaa-san and Oyaji's presence left as well as hers. Does that mean she died?_

He was lost in his thought's that he jumped backward as a kick struck him in the gut. He stumbled backward as the dark figure emerged.

"Aniki?" Ryoga was confused. He didn't know who he was. He had no response for the boy. He was immune to the boys power since they had blood relation(though he didn't know that.). He scoffed at the boys lack of power.

"Come on kid don't you have any real power."

"You know as well as I do. That I can not fight you."

"That's too bad cause I can fight you."

Ryoga kicked Ryoma once more in the gut, sending his small frame hurtling into a wall, bringing it down above him. He smirked at the fallen man and fled. Thinking he was dead.

"Aniki?" Ryoma removed the rubble fast enough to watch two figures dissappearing into the distance.

"Why?"

Omniscient POV

He stood before a mass of vampires with Syuu beside him.

"I'm going to break you off into squads, based on your abilities. From there Fuji and I will assist in your training."

"How can Fuji-sempai help train us. I mean no disrespect but last time I checked he's an angel." Ryoma smirked and turned to Syuu who opened his eyes with a slight pout. It was so minute that only Ryoma would actually be able to see it.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' He thought quickly.

'Really?' He rose an eyebrow. He could feel his... anger? No it seemed more like confusion. _Oh shit!_ _Neither, he's pissed._ He watched as Syuu's smile morphed into a grin. He walked closer to Ryoma and he fought the urge to jump behind his princes. Ryoma shrunk back as he kept getting closer. Everyone watched with wide eyes. As Ryoma cowered beneath Syuu's gaze.

"Uhh, Syuu my amazing boyfriend will help with the training." Ryoma spoke quickly and wrapped his arms around Syuu's shoulders, hugging his body to Syuu, closing his eyes tightly.

"That wasn't so hard now was it Ryo-chan." He jumped off of his back and scowled *pouted* with his arms crossed.

"Speak for yourself at least you still have your dignity." He huffed and turned to the vampire who had questioned Syuu's capabilities.

"And yes he is an angel...but *shudder* it's just a technicality." Syuu came up to him from behind and leaned his chin against Ryoma's shoulder.

"Honestly!"

"What?" Syuu looked at him with his closed eyes and smiled. He is so evil!

'I thought I was sadistic.'

'Pervert.'

"No Ryoma horny, why do we keep discussing the same thing."

"No your a sadistic pervert."

"But you love me."

"Hn."

"In Ryoma speak that's a yes right?"

"Hn."

"Monosyllabic, really nice Ryo."

"Che."

"Wow a break from the 'hn'"

Momo leaned closer to Inui and asked. "How much longer do you think this is going to happen."

Inui pushed up his glasses as he spoke, "Well there's a 99.9 percent chance that they will-"

"Stop!" Everyone looked at the couple, and found Ryoma pinned to the ground with Ryoma-their king- seemingly trapped. Ryoma turned to shocked vampires and smirked.

"Che, such dirty minds." Everyone's faces turned a bright shade of red as they turned away from the hormonal couple.

"It's not like that calm down. At least not in front of you guys." Ryoma stood up as Syuu wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling their bodies together.

They had to admire Echizens restraint. Even with the tensai nuzzling his ear, licking his neck and his hands that continuously dropping lower and lower.

"Stop Syuu."

"Sorry Ryo-chan, It's just... your just so adorable."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Adorable! You make me sound like a child, and if I'm a child then that makes you a pedophile!" Syuu's eyes snapped open at Ryoma's yell. He released him quickly, like he had been burned. Ryoma smirked at his baffled lover.

"I am not a pedophile, because if I am that last thought you just had. Well that would make you one fucked up kid." Ryoma's ears turned a bright shade of red.

"See Ryo-chan, red looks good on you." He kissed Ryoma's ear.

"Stop."

"Maybe you should say that with a little bit more force."

"Damn it Syuu!" Ryoma telepathically pulled Syuu away from his body.

"Not fair Ryo-chan."

"Che. I couldn't concentrate. Are you going to stop? Or do I leave you up there?" Syuu crossed his arms at the same moment Ryoma did.

'Fine release me, so I can go for a fly. I have to get rid of my adrenaline somehow. But we-'

"Of course, Syuu. You aren't the only one, but we really need to prepare them."

"No fun Ryo-chan."

"Ready?" Ryoma released Syuu and everyone watched how he did a swan dive towards the solid ground before allowing a pair of white wings to erupt. He flew away leaving everyone to stare at their King in confusion.

-a/n-

I hope you enjoyed


	7. Training pt1

A/N- Sorry for the late update. I personally loved the last chapter, like I am very proud of myself. XD

Training pt.1

I looked around the tennis courts, taking in the mass of players. Finally I could concentrate!

_'Sorry Ryo-chan' _Syuu's response was so sheepish. I chuckled lightly.

Turning to face the players, I took in their determined faces.

"As you all know, there is a mass vampire army, held under mind control. They are, as we speak, training for our elimination. So I believe the best way to battle this, is to train you." Tezuka stood in front, with his arms crossed, his face ever-so stoic frozen, with a slight frown on his lips.

"How do we train?" I licked my suddenly dry lips, as I remembered all the water present in my training. The way I had trained could easily be described as barbaric.

_-Flashback-_

_"Ryoma! You need to be faster!" I was bent over, my hands on my knees. I stood beside a waterfall, as a mixture of blood, sweat and water trickled down my face._

_'I'm trying Oyaji!' I growled internally as I regained my breath. My hands went back into the air palms held above me as I lifted four truck-size boulders and rotated them with my mind. _

_I refuse to be seen as weak. I would live here until I have my powers under control. I need to focus, then I can go back. I can go back to Syuu. And I'm ignoring the perverted smile coming from my father. He mock wiped at ear from beneath his eye._

_"My chibisuke has grown up so quickly." I need to focus, damnit!_

_Speed increasing until the rock began disintegrating. It's fast enough! _

_"Good job son." He congatulated me, and I huffed slightly. The rock, showering the water with a brown dust. It continued shrinking, and sharpening into a fine point. Four daggers surrounded my shoulders._

_I shot them off with the power of a gun, minus the loud band. They whistled through the air, undisturbed by the area. They hurtled towards four unsuspecting buck._

_"Dinner son?" I looked at my father with a disdainful look. His mischievious grin morphed quickly into a frown. The excitement for thrill melting from his golden eyes._

_"No Oyaji." I spoke apathetically, freezing the daggers a centimeter away from the innocent wildlife._

_"This was to prove that I could. You know as well as I, the vow I made to grandfather. I will not kill." I speared the daggers to the ground. Holding out my hand beside me. Extending it toward the water fall. I rounded it telepathically , until it became a sphere of pure water._

_I smiled internally as the branches in a nearby tree shifted once more. I walked towards the rustling tree and floated upward. I could hear the accelerated breathing of a small figure. I internally smiled, at the sight. My golden eyes clashed with his._

_"What! Did you just come up here to hit me with that water?" I wonder what that woman tells you? Atleast I could read her mind, but she seems smart enough to be able to keep her thought's to a side. She knows how to hide her thoughts._

_When will she make her move? Whenever she does, I know he will be her pawn. The question is when? I sighed as I held the water out to him._

_"Drink." I ordered. He stared at me baffled at my words, and for the first time in a long time. I fought the need to chuckle. His dry lips pressed against the orb, drinking it in, until oblivion. I watched silently as his throat moved hungrily._

_"Why aren't you training with us?"_

_"I don't have telepathic skills." He spoke sullenly. I sat on the branch beside him. I quirked an eyebrow at his words._

_"Do you not have the ability to control minds?"_

_"Yes bu-"_

_"But what...all telepathic abilities stem from the ability to control minds. You just need to condition your mind."_

_"Really." He turned bright eyes to me. How does he not know this? Is oyaji really not training him?_

_"Of course, I can show you if you'd like?"_

_"Yes, I would." He smiled a smile that I always see present on my fathers childish features. His reluctance to teach my brother is baffling. It's like he doesn't want him to get stronger. _

_I turned around holding my arms out. "Climb on." He looked at me in incredulity._

_"Your joking right." XD_

_"I never joke." -_- My eyebrows furrowed slightly at his question._

_"Such a party pooper." XD_

_"Get on." Really! He went from scared of me to insulting me. He is definently like our father._

_He jumped on my back. His legs clamping around my waist as his arms wound around my neck._

_"Why don't you use your wings?" I peered through the side of my eyes._

_"I'm not allowed."_

_"Father won't let you? That's hardly fair, he uses his all the time."_

_"It's not him that won't let me. You see Ryoga, wings are a gift, of love...that only the king of angels can bestow. If the love is gone, than so are your wings." So no wings for me. That is, until Syuu and I are once again together._

_"I don't understand." His eyebrows mashed together in confusion._

_"You will, when it's your turn." My voice returned to it's passivity as I landed lithly beside my father._

_"Train us both Oyaji." He turned to face me with fear clear in his eyes. He watched as Ryoga jumped from my back, a gleeful smile crept on his lips, as my little brother hugged my waist. I didn't want to pull out of the hold. It was such an innocent hug, and I knew he was fearful of our fathers response._

_"No." I watched silently as his eyes turned very cold. It doesn't make sense why he would train me and not Ryoga._

_"Fine then I will train him. I will not leave my brother defenceless." Pure fear lanced our fathers features. It didn't make sense. If he feared for his son, than wouldn't it make more sense for him to train us together?_

_"I don't want to lose my sons, I love both of you." He seemed to be fighting back some emotion I couldn't understand._

_'I will tell you when the time is right son but for now...' He breathed in strongly, to settle his mind. "I will train both of you." His face smoothed of emotion._

- _End Flashback-_

"We train together. Everyone, break off into pairs. Since were beggining with strength training today, I want you all to stretch. Begin." They all walked away quickly, breking off into teams.

'_Do you miss your brother?'_

_'It doesn't make sense. He tried to kill me, but something always felt wrong. I always wondered what that woman plotted, but I always believed Ryoga to side with me. I guess that makes me a fool.'_

'_No it doesn't Ryoma.'_

_'I can't agree with that Syuu.'_

_'When are you going to show them your wings?" _

_'I don't think I'm going to.'_

_'Don't you miss it?'_

_'Of course, but me pulling out my wings would just cause unnecessary questions. That I really don't have the energy to respond to.'_

_'I think it would make you feel better.'_

_'What are you hiding from me?'_

I felt his presence before I saw him. He scooped me into his arms, and I was flying again. The wind carressed me, breaking around our forms. I ignored the gasps from below as Syuu held me by the waist, my chest against his. I wound my arms around his neck, as he lifted us higher. His gorgeous white wings spread out, as we sored through the wind.

'_Thank you Syuu." _I kissed his neck chastly.

_'Hmm.' _His eyes stared forward, a small smile on his lips. I snuggled into his form as we flew. It was a feeling that always brought me peace. It was something I missed. Levitating isn't the same.

-Time Skip-

"You need to lift your legs higher." Why are people snickering?

This headache just keeps getting bigger and bigger. The bliss from earlier is nonexistant now.

"Stop clenching." Kami-sama, honestly? More laughter. -_-

"You're straining too much." Why are they laughing? I hate laughter! Swiveling around I catch the laughing expressions of a few expressive ones, and a few who can't seem to contain themselves. Eiji is so red- his face matches his hair! Even Oishi is laughing. Oishi! I think Eiji is a very bad influence on bowling ball head.

I refuse to stomp my foot! Kings don't act like children. They don't!

_'Syuu!'_ He turned around from across the court, slowly might I add. Extremely slow, I think he takes satisfaction in this. Some sort of sadistic thrill out of feeling my anger peak.

_'Such language Ryo-chan and_ _I prefer the term nonchalant'_. What language? All I thought was about was my anger peak- Ughh, gross!

_'Syuu!'_ His delicate brow raised slightly. His mouth twitching in amusement.

_'Delicate brow?'_

_'I'm choosing to ignore that.' _I turned away as my cheeks heated up, my brain willing it down.

_'Bad choice, I kind of want to see you blush more when talking about it.'_

_'Why are they laughing?' _I pass by Kaido.

His face flushed with the physical exertion of the weights above him. His muscles straining with every lift, they rippled and pulsed as Momo turned his head away. His nose bleeding profusely from watching his boyfriends sweat drenched body. Momo's attention was elsewhere.

My head snapped to him as I heard his right arm crack beneath the strain. Momo seemed oblivious as the weights shifted and the bar came falling on his lovers neck.

I caught the bar, freezing it with my mind. Kaido's head snapped to the side his eyes locking with mine as I raised the bar. Placing it securely back with none realizing this.

'_Except me.' _

_'Don't get jealous.'_

_'I make no promises.'_

I walked near Kaido, my hand running along his arm, healing the crack I heard.

"You need to be careful Kaido, you wouldn't want to pull anything. You may be a vampire, but you should lift the weights you can handle."

'_Was it really necessary for you to heal him like that.'_

_'Unlike your healing, mine is selective. I need to know what I'm healing to be able to heal it.' _

I squeezed his arm ensuring the fact that I was healing the right muscles. I listened as wolf whistles flew around the court. I looked away from Kaido and met furious purple ones, but I think Syuu's were scarier.

"Nya, Fujiko... Ochibi's kind of a player. Hittin on Kai-kun." He jabbed Syuu playfully on the ribs. I could hear the mantra in his head.

_'He's your best friend, he's your best friend, he's your best fr-.'_

'_I thought I told you not to get jealous Syuu.' _I rose my eyebrow slightly.

'_I'm not jealous.' _His smile got tighter._ 'Even as you thought of his rippling abs, not jealous, not jealous at all. I think angry would be the more accurate term.'_

_'Anger is a good passionate emotion Syuu.' _I smiled internally. '_I love the passionate side of you Syuu. It makes life much more interesting.'_

I removed my hand and stared around the courts.

_'You shouldn't let your anger control you though. You just paralyzed everyone within a mile radius of you.' _I watched happily as he chuckled. His lips turning upward in a smile, a sweet true smile. It was pleasing to see. '_Would you like me to think of your rippling abs?' _

_'I really want to kiss you right now.'_

_'See such passionate emotions can morph into other emotions...like...lust for example.'_

"Momo can't you handle your boyfriend." My eyes locked fiercly with his supposed spotter. Momo should pay better attention, his lover could have died. Not really, but at least been seriously hurt.

"Of course I can handle him!" Momo turned a bright shade of red as I spoke.

_'If you keep talking like that people are going to get the wrong idea.' _*Sigh*

_'And what idea would that be?' _What could I have possibly said that could be taken wrong?

_'Watch, apparently your oblivious to your innocence.' _Innocence? Is that what their calling it. I prefer...ignoring my sadistic boyfriend.

"Tezuka you need to go lower, just like that, lower."_ *twitch*_

_'I see your point Syuu.'_

_'Are you sure? I wouldn't mind demonstrating it once more. Watch.'_

"Yukimura, your very flexible. You probably need some help to get the proper workout. I would be more than happy to help you stretch."

_'Got it Syuu!'_

"I'm sure Monkey-King would be more than willing to help his lover." I spoke hastily, my hand clamping around my lovers wrist. I turned to the sputtering Atobe. "Won't you Atobe?" I smiled as he turned to face his lover with a predatory smirk.

"Of course Ore-sama will help his beautiful boyfriend."

"Se he doesn't need your help to stretch." Syuu turned me around, his arms around my waist as his lips hovered my ear.

"Do you need my help?" I gulped as his voice tickled my ear.

A/N- this is pt 1 of 3 parts to training, I'll upload the others as I finish them. I was listening to Paranoid by jonas brothers, on a continuous reel while I wrote this. So it influenced the next chapter greatly.


	8. Training pt2

2

Training pt.2

I stood in the epicenter of pure chaos. It seemed no vampire present, aside from my princes, had full mastery of their powers. It was a ridiculous notion to believe that they would, but I had hoped... For at least something better than I was given. I'm not exactly-

'_Dissappointed?'_

_'Yes, well no. Thats the word I was thinking, but I'm not dissapointed. How could I have been. This was to be expected.' _Anything else would be folly. They are unprepared. I walked around them, watching. They had no control of their inhibitions. They seemed more like rabid animals, than creatures for atonement.

_'Is that the vampire speaking or the angel.' _I crossed my arms, as petty fight's sprung out around the courts.

_'A bit of both I guess.' _No one even looked at me. They all seemed angry.

_'What do you expect? They were thrust into a war, with no way of protection.' _I turned to the right. My eyes locking with Syuu's. I felt people pause at my sudden movement. They watched in rabid fascination as I spoke.

"They have protection." I kept my face passive as I felt all eyes drawn to me.

'_Bravo Ryoma. You always did have a flare for the theatrics.' _Syuu walked closer to me, and a tense little bubble formed. I growled in mock anger.

"They just don't know how to use it."

I felt Syuu's hand rest on my shoulder. "Then let's show them. They can only go so far with basics." I smirked as all eyes stayed trained on us.

'_Speaking as if the world didn't exist.' _Syuu thought as his eyes began to smolder.

_'With subtle manipulation.' _I assented with a slight smirk. I turned to face the now eagerly awaiting horde of vampires. I watched through the corner of my eye, as Syuu's head tilted to the side in curiosity.

'_Why don't you ever smile?' _

_'I think you smile enough for the both of us.'_

"I have a plan." All vampires stood in loose groups, and I felt Syuu's pout. How do I know he's pouting? Without looking at him! I think he's sending mental pictures. Or is it possible to pout in your mind, because I thought pouting was an expression, meant to be seen; not an emotion, meant to be felt. Hmm, well that's a stumper.

_'You just know me so well, it's imagined... and I told you. You secretly love my pout.'_

_'Syuu I need to focus, on the vampires present. Not the delicasies of your lips.' _As I thought, his face slowly morphed into a cheshire grin that never boded well...for my ass.

_'My lips have delicasies?' _I flashed him a momentary grin.

'_Just a couple.'_

_'Hmm.' _I gasped as he let his mind wander. '_I could think of a few delicasies that you have.' _

Suddenly I felt his hands roaming my body. Hunting along my chest, as lips assaulted my neck. A slight tingle on the back of my ear. I closed my eyes, clenching my jaw, freezing. Locking my brain down forcefully.

Just as suddenly as they had come, they were gone. I opened my eyes and turned to glare at a particularly unrepentant Syuu.

"It was fun while it lasted." He shrugged with a chuckle.

"Don't do it again." I slowly opened my mind back to him. _'At least not where I still have to remain clothed, and somewhat involved.'_

"Saa..." I squinted my eyes waiting for the rest of his reply. '_Omoshiro.'_ Seriously. Seriously. I chuckled. "Correction. We have a plan."

"Ok. I don't really want to look into all of your minds. I find it to be intrusive. So I'll just ask-"

"Who has mind powers?" He just stole my line. I fixated a glare on my lover. '_Calm down Ryo, don't let the kids see the parents fight. It's bad manners.' _He's chastizing me!

'_I am older than you.' _He calmly pointed out. To which I gritted my teeth.

I refocused on the now speaking vampire. Ignoring my boyfriend. _'That's not nice.' _I turned around glaring at the positively grinning sadist!

"Shut up! I can't think with you talking!" My hands flung to my ears, in a futile attempt to drown out the noise. His smile just got bigger. Oh shit. I just said that out loud. He walked closer to me. Whispering to me, in a tone all vampires present could hear.

"I think you should get your ears checked, because I was not talking." He smiled larger. "I was thinking, and I thought you said, you found reading thoughts intrusive. So how could you read my mind." I took my hands off my ears.

"Ha, you thought you could get me to say the only reason I could hear your mind is because we've had s-" I momentarily shut my brain down. Calm down. Calm down. I'm zen, I'm tranquil. "I hate you."

"Hate is a very passionate emotion." He put his hands in his jean pockets and rocked from his heels to his toes. "That I am perfectly ok with."

"So?" I turned to Arai's questioning form.

"So, What?" I had to work to modulate my voice. Feeling the anger leave me as Syuu chuckled behind me.

"You didn't answer my question." I blinked momentarily. Trying to remember his question.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat it."

"What do you classify as mind power?" I breathed out happily. Taking in the question.

"Anyone whose abilities affect the mind or are implemented via mind warp. Such as telekinesis-"

"Would this count?" Mukahi spoke quickly, jumping in front of me. His red hair changing to purple. I tilted my head to the side, taking in the emotions of all the other vampires.

"Yes."

"Why, what's his power?" Tezuka asked, his curiosity came out uncurbed.

"A couple of reasons. Your question being one of them." I turned to my purple headed friend.

"Oh, that's what you see! Amazing." Syuu chuckled beside me. I pointed to Mukahi.

"What color is his hair to all of you?"

"Red." It was a collective, wary response.

"To me it's purple." I looked around at the confused looks. "You see, had you all been able to see it. That would have been a physical change. Therefore, not mental. He changed his hair color in my mind." I turned to him. "Can you change your hair color in all of their minds?"

"Yes." Slowly I heard shocked gasps. It seemed his power worked in waves. Gradually moving from person to person. It wasn't a collective gasp, but they gasped as they finally noticed the change. Hmm.

"That's not really a protective power, Nya." I continued staring at Mukahi, my hand under my chin.

"Actually it is very."

"How so?" Sanada grunted.

"Can you blend into your surroundings?" I spoke as we all stared at the purple-head.

"Like this." Suddenly he dissappeared. I grinned.

"Perfect." He reappeared, slightly out of breath. "That make's your power way better."

"Ryoma, they don't think like you. You think and I'll explain." I turned away tuning Syuu out.

Since his power works in waves. That means it works on each person individually. Therefore, in theory, his power could work on more than just himself. Meaning he cannot, exactly turn people invisible, but blend them into their surroundings. An amazing form of protection. It takes hiding in plain sight to an entirly new level. Mass protection. He could be, potentially a very strong ally. He would be the perfect stealth soldier. With the ability to turn weapons concievably invisible. He could make the enemy see whatever he wishes. Not just morphing himself, but if he could do that in their minds. Then in theory, he could trap them in their own minds. Amazing. I looked up, and caught Syuu's smiling face.

"What?" I blushed beneath the scrutiny.

"Nothing, I just love the way your brain works." I chuckled.

"Do you really think my power could do all of that?" I turned to the jumping acrobat. He was grinning like a mad man. I chuckled internally. Frowning as my comrades shifted uneasily. What?

"Syuu! How long have they been in my head?" He shrugged. Damn jerk!

"I thought it would be easier than explaining." I'm going to kill him. Excrutiatingly painful, worse than falling from grace.

"That's a bit excessive." I shut down my mental link, with a mental rebuff that sent them all flying in opposite directions. I caught them mentally.

"Sorry. Just because I'm angry at the worst angel in history! I shouldn't take it out on you guys." I set them all back down. Smirking at some of their hilariously wind blown hair. "And yes Mukahi, I really do think that."

"How do I do that?" He spoke sheepishly, pausing mid jump.

"Come here." I gestured for him to move closer. I blinked as he jumped in front of me without a second thought. I placed my index on his head. '_Think that me and you have silver hair.' _I felt his power surging in my veins, and I amplified it, with my telepathic abilities. "What do you guys think?"

"That you look really hot with silver hair." I stared at Syuu's innocent expression. Trying to calm down a little. It's hard to be mad at him. I'm still mad. I'm still mad!

'_If it's that hard to convince yourself. Then I don't think you're actually that mad at me, and plus even you have to admit. It was easier just letting them in your head, but next time I'll warn you before I do it.' _Mad.Definently mad.

"Now do you feel your power?" He shook his head silently. I turned to the curious vampires. "Everyone listen, because I want you all to understand. Your power is a muscle, like your arm. Gears, like a car. Do you understand. Each notch is a new level." I turned back to Mukahi. "Hold on to your power level." I removed my hand. "Can you all still see silver?"

"Yes." I smirked.

"Good. Now lets make you all silver." I placed my hand back on his shoulder. "Ready? Think silver." All heads present slowly turned silver. Well that proves the theory of how his power spreads. One by one.

"Sugoi." Eiji ran into the center of the circle, placing his hands on his hips. In a pseudo-superman pose. "The fabulous Oresama. Be awed by my prowess." I chuckled as said diva fell to the ground. I think he's out. KO! Round one to the plebians! I winked at the chuckling Syuu beside me. I took this time to heal all the exhausted. Which was everyone.

He jumped to his feet, as Yukimura giggled at his lovers antics. I think his giggle is creepy. Syuu's is hot. But HIS reminds me of my father. When he has..-had those awful hentai- "The fabulous Oresama's hair is-is."

"Mada mada dane." I slipped in, while he sputtered. Swooping in like an eagle. Angel. Aerodynamically gifted being.

"Yes!" He yelled. "I mean no." I shook my head in agreement as my lips formed a thin line in amusement.

"Of course. Oresama is not mada mada." Sarcasm is my best friend. I love fun making fun of monkey king. The king of mokeys. Sarusama!

"Yes! I-I-I"

"You?"

"Oresama."

"Oh just give it a rest Kei." I bowled over in laughter at Yukimura's proclamation. It was hilarious. Atobe was pouting like a puppy.

"So you like his pout." Ehhh! I do not!

"Nope just comparing it to a puppy." I brushed of the comment, but I still felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I think his glares have improved. "Anyway. Do you feel your power level now." I squeezed Mukahi's shoulder as I spoke.

"I'm not sure." Hesitance. Not a good thing. He needs conviction or his grip will slacken.

"It's like a cloy, gnawing feeling." I prompted.

"I feel it, I just..." I frowned as sweat beaded along his forhead. I pushed more telepathically. He gasped. "I got it. I feel it."

I smiled, narrowing my eyes. "Good." Letting go of his shoulder. "Now hold it." I look around and watched.

"It's slipping!" He grunted, through gritted teeth. Slowly, one by one, returning to their natural hair color.

"Its ok. Let it slip." I spoke softly. My eyes taking in his fallen form. I walked over to him, bending down on one knee. My hand ghosting over his back. Healing his sore muscles.

"I warn you. If you keep healing people like Kaido, you're going to exhaust yourself." I turned to Syuu's steely gaze. Internally smiling as they all stood a little straighter. Beneath the subtle healing I had been doing since the 'oresama' incident. I patted Mukahi's back lightly, pushing in a burst of energy, as he looked at me. Sending me a grateful smile. '_As long as they work hard it's worth it.'_ I turned around taking in the confused expressions. _'I warn you? When did you turn sage? Besides if they don't know I heal them, then it doesn't matter. Cause then the only person who will fret over my eating habits is you. My princes get kind of forceful.' _SMACK MY DAMN HEAD! '_I warn you! You meant...'_ Damn shrug! Grrr!

"I warned you."

"Ryoma! You're gonna exhaust yourself."

"I'm fine Kevin." I turned to Mukahi. "Good job. Keep practicing, trying to control your power level. I actually didn't expect you to be able to hold it for as long as you did." He huffed crossing his arms. I blinked at the sudden change in emotion.

"You didn't think I could do it?" I squinted my eyes shaking my head.

"That's not what I said. I have absolute faith in you. However, power can be depleted. Like stamina, it needs to build up, untill it's effortless. I would be very stupid to have expected you to be able to hold everyones hair silver, at a power level you hadn't even known to heve previously existed. Understand?"

"Yes." He grinned once more. Honestly the vampires of this age, are truly like children. It's heartwarming. My father would've been proud. "Now who else want's to show me their powers?"


	9. Alert

I apologize in advance for anyone who thought this was an update, but I thought I should do this as well considering I only have six stories. Half are m and the other half are...very close to it. Extreme innuendos, sexual allusions, violence with intense blood spray, and in a future chapter of 'Reign of Blood' a spine does get ripped out. Oh and the occasional lemon. I'm kind of scared to lose my stories O.O I think I would get very angry if my story went away. Considering not only how much effort went into it. But I thought this was a place to share rampant thoughts. I didn't think our creativity could be so easily hindered. However, if your not allowed to write 'm' contented material, than why is the 'm' rating allowed?

Sorry just had a few thoughts that bothered me. Now I will finish the last chapter of 'Withered Heart'. If not by friday, expect an update this coming weekend. XD

-o.O.o-

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

AnimeCat92  
Crimsonpheonix2

KiTtEn18sMiLe


	10. Training pt3

A/N-I have three new fics. One is a POT fic titled 'Prodigy'. The second is a Naruto fic titled 'Hidden Strength'. The third will be a crossover of the two previously mentioned titled 'Journey', but that will be after the two prequels are done. Full details are in my profile as well as a poll for 'Home' that I need input on. So if you would kindly checkout my profile page. XD

Training pt.3

"So?" I looked around the tense courts. "Well?" I sighed. "If no one wants to train..."

"It's not that, I'm just confused." Did he just admit that out loud.

_Why does it always shock you? _I shrugged. And Yukimura raised an eyebrow. Oh! "That wasn't meant towards you! Syuu said something in my head!"

_Was it nessesary to yell?_

_Is it nessessary for you to be in my head consistently? _"You make me look like I'm insane." I crossed my arms disgruntled. "See." I said gesturing to the slowly backing away vampires.

"Sorry Ryo." I hate blushing when he grins and yet... Now he's chuckling. "Sorry. Really."

"Hn." I turned away from him. It sounds like it should be easily done but when the person your trying to tune out suddenly has you in a vice grip. Well, it makes turning difficult. I let his arms settle around my waist as I spoke to Yukimura. "What has you confused?"

"What did you do with his power, when you did the..." I turned to Kirihara as he put his index finger to his own forehead.

I tilted my head absorbing the action, and blinked when I realized it was supposed to be an imitation of me. "I let him feel his power level. I used my telepathic powers to tap into the muscle in his brain thats in charge of power regulation. Meaning it's power you all have you just don't know how to find it, but if you know the power exists then you can use it at will. The more you use it, the easier it'll become.

"Oh." Was the collective response.

"Is that why you were confused?" I smiled trying to understand.

"Not exactly. I just wanted to know if that type of power is in all of us to call out or if Gakuto was different?" Tezuka spoke quietly.

"He's not. You just need a push in the right directon to call it out, but after that you can all call it at will. Watch. Mukahi turn everyone invisible." I turned to him as everyone else did too. I watched as he shuffled nervously. Doesn't he usually like being the center of attention?

_I doubt he does, like this. He probably doesn't want to mess up._

"You can do it. Just remember that power level, you've got it." His face shifted from fear to pure determination, and one by one people just blended. "Told you. You can let it go now. It was easier that time wasn't it." He shook his head with a bright smile on his face. "Good."

I turned to another red-head of the group. "Now Eiji you can shapshift?"

He shook his head emphatically. "Into a cat, nya." A cat. He can be a neko. O.O

_You know your beaming right now right? People can see it. _XD

_Neko. _8D

"Show me." And he changed. Eep he's a red cat.

_Ryoma. _

I turned to Syuu. "Hmm?" Syuu just rose an eyebrow. Sheesh! Sorry I like cats. -_- "Anyway, Ok you can power down." And he was human again. Except he's naked. Damn. "Eiji."

"What?" He's bouncing. -_-

I heard a growl as Syuu covered my eyes. "Eiji, your naked." Rolls of anger just came down in waves. I'd hate to be on the recieving end of that glare. I think Syuu's mad. I sent out a telepathic mesage to Gakuto.

_What did you ask him? _

_Are you mad at me Syuu? _I'm not ignoring your question. I'm just choosing not to respond.

_Never. _Sarcasm. I crossed my arms. I thought I was the sarcastic one. He moved away from me. Standing in front of me. He's mad at me. I reached out my hand to grab his, and he stayed just out of my reach.

_Your scaring me. _I moved towards his body wrapping my hands around his waist and peered around his sexy self. _I love you Syuu._ Oh he's so cute. _If only you could see your face right now. _He's chuckling, good sign. Maybe he won't kill his best friend. His face just changed into a scowl. _It's not his fault. Where is he? By the way._

_Why do you want to see him naked? _His pout is cute.

_Of course not. Besides I don't want Oishi-mama trying to kill me with kindness. I mean if he does it unintentionally already. What would happen if he really meant me harm? I shudder to think. _"Eiji."

"Ryoma-sama." He was clinging behind his frozen lover. Tch.

"Did you do it?" I turned to an unruffled Mukahi.

"I think so. It was much easier focusing on one person. It was like I was focusing on myself but on him." He smiled in relief at Eiji's perplexed face.

"Put clothes on Eiji."

"But he's already wearing clothes." Momo spoke. Some looked around confused while others began understanding.

"Not really." I pointed to Mukahi. "Anyway..Since you can change the density and structure of your bones. I'm fairly positive, that what you change into is irrelevant. You should be able to shapeshift into anything. It must be a mental prohibition." I held my hand out. "Come here." He stepped out hesitantly. His hands covering his clothed man parts. "They can't see that your not clothed, to them you are."

I turned sharply to Mukahi. "I don't care about whatever differences you may have with him. If you drop your power, just to embarrass him. I will be very angry with you."

His face turned. "I wasn't really planning on it, it was just an errant thought, for the stupid kangaroo." I turned away putting my right index against his forehead. Gross. He's sweating. Now I'm ignoring you Syuusuke.

_It was funny. You can't get mad at me for that._

_I'm not mad. I'm just ignoring you, and your chuckling self._

"Now I want you to focus on someone other than a cat. You have to think about that person, alot. It helps."

"Ok." He sucked in a breath of air, and I felt his power surge. He's very powerful.

_Did you know that Syuu?_

_Saa._

His red hair changed to midnight black. His eyes changing from blue to green. His body lengthening, stretching in height. The hair on his head began shrinking, from red waves to a black hubble. The childish roundness, was lost as his cheekbones became more pronounced. I looked at the blushing male behind him and chuckled. Well I did say it should be someone you think about alot.

"Two Oishi-mamas, ecstasy!" That's an almost annoying catch phrase. I thought ecstasy should only be said when in the throughs of passion.

_At least he never says your not good enough._

_I don't think I've ever said that to you._

_I don't think you've ever said ecstasy either._

_I have, repeatedly...in my head._

_Well now I know my goal. You'll say it._

_Powerful mental images but who says your topping tonight?_

_Ah sweet Ryo-chan. Who said I needed to top to get you to scream ecstasy?_

"That was gross, can you let me out of your mental link before you talk like that?" I turned to Mukahi with an unapologetic smile.

"Sorry." I kicked him out.

_Why didn't you tell me he was in your mind?_

I shrugged. _Forgot._

_He saw you naked._

_I told you not to think of me like that._

_So you planned it._

_Planned what._

_Omoshiro._

_Hn. Your sexy when your angry Syuu. Your face gets all red and flustered. Your eyes opening slightly. Sensual lips backing up, revealing pearly whites. Truly sexy. Especially when you clench your fists. Popping out veins in those soft hands. Causing your muscles to ripple. Going all the way up your arms and making your chest tremble. Very sexy._

_Are we almost done with training? _

_Your not angry anymore are you?_

_Not at all._

_Patience Syuusuke. _His throat grumbled in anticipation.

"Good job Eiji. This would be classified as a physical change. Now I want you all to pair up. A physical with a mental. Friday I'm going to test all of your powers. You will all come at me in those teams. So you must work together. The first team is Gakuto and Eiji. If you need help unlocking you powers. My princes are more than capable of assisting you. Now if you'll excuse me." They all blinked at the influx of informtion as I ran from the training grounds with Syuu in tow.

_Patience Ryoma. _

_What patience?_

a/n- I hope that enlightened you on some of the powers. We'll return to them, but I really want to write something naughty. I think that makes me a bad writer. XD *Nosebleed* Curse my hentai mind. But I'm scared to upload it, yes it is already done. Nevertheless, I don't want my story to go bye-bye- soooo, I must think. ;D


	11. Chapter 11

Reign Of Blood

Chapter 11

"What the hell is this?" A woman walked out into the courtyard of her three story mansion.

"Mother." Ryoga spoke calmly as he bowed. His emerald hair falling in curtains, framing his pale features. His body seemed taught and weak. When he raised his head once more, his body was hit with a barrage of pain. He forced himself to remain upright.

"Don't you dare call me that. You can't even procure a proper army! This is abysmal." Her son knelt on the ground gasping for air. As she continued with her psychic torture.

"I-" Her hand whipped out, snapping his head to the side.

"You what?" She spoke icidly forcing his gaze to fall short of meeting hers. He felt like a kicked puppy. He hated feeling weak, but he was at her mercy. She is the only family he has.

"This is all I could muster, he seems to be massing his own army as well." She shrieked ferally. 'Finally.' He thought as he was able to say what he needed to say. Even if it was gasped out and barely understandable.

"Who?" She proclaimed wanting it spoken.

"Ryoma-sama." Ryoga spoke in a broken whisper. His mothers eyes turned predatory, as she gazed at her son. Watching an odd flicker of emotion within his eyes. _'I thought I stomped all emotion out of you boy.'_ She held him up psychicly by his neck.

"Ryoma-_sama?_" Her eyes squinted, as her grip tightened, she began crushing his wind pipe. "Do you show loyalty to that brat now?" _'How dare he steal my army. He has my super powered army that liitle as-'. _"Wait a minute, this just might work in our favor." She began cackling madly, releasing Ryoga. He collapsed to the floor in a gagging heap of limbs.

-o-o-o-

"Maru-chan! Can you help me?"

Said man turned with a blush matching his cherry colored hair. A sight that would send even the most stoic into painful fits of laughter. The gum, falling freely from his mouth.

He quickly regained his composure, flicking his tongue out to retrieve his fallen sugary substance. He sighed, turning towards his younger red haired counterpart of unrefined happiness. "Tooyama?" Marui spoke as he was rammed around his torso, his arms automatically wrapping around the hyper active red-head. "Ooof!"

"It seems like all red-heads are...exuberant." Shiraishi spoke in an off kilter voice. He grabbed the jumping child by the scruff of his collar, swiftly extracting him from the sputtering elder. His eyes locked with Marui, the taller male licking his lips at the red-heads obvious discomfort. "Ecstasy." He spoke quietly.

"Ii data!" The tale tell meep drawing very few eyes. While straying far from the data fanatic. Some doing a double take, trying to figure out just where he had pulled that notebook from. The others having already known or at least a very accurate guess, found their bodies shivering uncontrollably from the thought. Each one letting out a very disgusted groan.

"On the contrary to what any of you may think..." He spoke quietly, pushing the rim of his glasses higher. "I prefer to call it a super brain." He spoke matter of factly.

"Is that so? What exactly is your power Inui." Kevin decided to spearhead the witch hunt while Ryoma and Fuji were...indisposed at the moment. Kevin was about to chuckle when Inui's maniacal laughter cut him off. He began to wonder if maybe Inui could read his thoughts, but then realized that was impossible because as Elders. Well, one of the main rights as one. is an immunity to mental harm. He stared at Inui quizically just to discover his nose pushed within his notebook. "Inui?"

He looked up slightly ruffled with a mad gleam in his eye. "Kevin-sama?" Vampires quickly becoming engrossed within the conversation. Kevin assumed he would have been used to the honorific, and yet he still felt a slight shock from hearing it. It was awkward to say the least. After all they were and are teamates in the guise of their university. Kevin rose an eyebrow almost plucking the answer from Inui. "Aherm, well it's actually fairly difficult to describe. It is not exactly mind reading, considering I never consciously enter someones mind."

Tezuka crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance but his eyebrow remained quirked by .27 degrees. Only a person with very good eyesight would have been able to see that though. Otherwise he would be a model of virtual stoicism, with his tall, dark, and handsome allure. Which in itself is a category vastly reserved for the vampire populus. That seemed to fit along the former captain like a blanket of solitude.

He was annoyed because he never actually realized Inui had even had a power, and yet he was curious because he has a power. He stared at Inui sternly giving the best 'captain gaze' eventhough, in terms of technicalities, he's not actually his captain anymore. Inui, never one for those technicalities, unleashed an undignified meep, and went into 'detail mode'.

"I've actually gotten a fairly well grasp on my power, thanks to Ryoma-sama's guidance. When I look at things I can see their future. Illustrating a million different outcomes for every variable. So I do not forget, I write them down as quickly as I recieve them, but due to the influx of information my mind undergoes a massive headrush. So it's only natural for me to say 'Ii data' because...Ii data!" He once again wrote at the speed of light. Everyone seemed lost in thought, while Inui waited for the question he knew would be asked.

However the variables rested in whom would ask it. Kevin-sama-15%, Shiraishi-sama-15%, Billy-sama-15%, Marui-sama-15%, and Tezuka- 35%. With a five percent chance Ryoma stops what everyone knows he's doing with his angel and comes down to ask the question himself. As if!

"What do you mean by a well grasp, this power seems very unpredictable?" Inui smirked at his captain. Data never lies! He began to chuckle unconcerned with the fact that he remains now cackling like a mad man.

"As I also stated Ryoma-sama has helped me control it somewhat. It takes an intense amount of concentration. And I can pull it from an event. It has proven to be extremely useful during tennis matches, but there are always those unmasked values, and our King always seems to be shrouded in those." Inui took in a contemplative look. It seems in everything he has ever seen, Ryoma is always a wild factor, therefore in every consensus. Even if it's highly improbable.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked carefully. Inui placed his pencil eraser just below his lip, as he contemplated his words.

"For about the past week, he's been a constant variable. It's odd to say the least, but it's as if he's everywhere. All seeing I guess you could say."

A/N- Well people any Ideas. I am working on the character list with all powers but I'm going to wait a little bit longer before I put it within the story. If you can think of any cool powers let me know, and who you'd think they would go for.

Kitten-And for the record sorry about not updating! I...kinda..*mumbles*

**sister- *Sneaking up behind her typing, raising a shoe, leveling it with her head and...***

Kitten- "Yeouch!" *Jumps ten feet in the air like a wet cat.* "What the fudge nibbles was that for?"

**Sister- "Baka, mumble my ASS! You forgot!**

Kitten- "Did not!"

**Sister- "Did too! You updated 'Hidden Strength' but none of your other ones."**

Kitten- *Mumbles unintelligibly, backing away from the frightening 'Home' and 'ROB' addict.*

**Sister- "What was that?" *Spoken in a sickly sweet voice***

Kitten- "I forgot."

**Sister- *raises her hand, to strike as Kitten cowers, lowering it to rest gently on Kitten's shoulder* "Now update! I need my... well you know what they say?...When life gives you lemons?...plug your nose and try not to faint!" *Squeezes Kitten's shoulder in emphasis.* "Update now!"**

Kitten- "Yes mam!"


	12. Chapter 12

Reign of Blood

Chapter 12

_ Ryoma stared, unable to move as his worst fears were played out before his very eyes. That golden gaze watched flabbergasted as his army- turned against him. Each vampire he had trained to become as deadly as possible, fighting against him. He was surrounded by enemies in a sea of friends. It was such a bitter irony that struck him harder than anything his immortal body had once felt._

_ Every face was contorted in pain, as their will was turned against them and him. They wanted nothing more than to kill their king. He searched, his eyes hunted for the blue. The crystal clear blue eyes he had loved for nearly all of his life. The person he fell in love with, the person he was separated from just to test his resolve and the one he reunited with. It was hard and painful but he did it._

'_I succeeded…I made him remember.' He stood stock still in thought. He tried to see his love in the horde of vampires. Of everyone present he knew the one person he could explicitly trust would be Syuu. He was an angel therefore impervious to mind warp like Ryoma was. 'So where is he?' He couldn't help but whimper. He knew that it was a weak noise that no king should make and yet it still escaped his lips. 'He's not here.' The daunting thought plagued his mind. And his heart squeezed in denial. 'Syuu would never do that.' And yet…_

_He left him. 'But why would he do that? Why would he leave him? This couldn't be the future could it?'_

_As his eyes searched, the scene before him began to solidify once more. His golden orbs fell upon the kneeling forms of his princes. He moved forward, hesitantly, inwardly relieved that they hadn't turned against him. He wanted to embrace them, thank them…he wasn't alone._

_A single hand stopped him, all heads stayed to the ground. A single strained voice spoke, humbled and void of any hyperness. "I'm sorry milord. His will is too strong…please, take a step back." He froze at Marui's pleading voice. His vibrantly red hair dulled as it fell, shielding his face from his best friend._

_The sky turned dark as lightening crashed in the distance; an eerie silence overtaking the swarming mass of vampires. There were no longer two armies but one- one hell bent on the destruction of their king._

_Ryoma seemed paralyzed. 'Not them, not them too.' They were his brothers, his family…and they were turned away from him. He fell to his knees as his soul shattered. Reaching out tentatively with both hands he enveloped them all in a single desperate hug._

_His four princes stayed sloshed along the mud as they were pulled against his frame. Each prince stilled, as every muscle in their body tensed before him. And just as quickly as he held them, he moved away releasing his friends as uncontrollable spasms rocked through their forms. Each one remained, head bowed, and visibly shaking, silent tears tracking down their cheeks._

"_Please Ryoma leave." Kevin's hands tore through the dirt beneath his fingers. The individual digits tore new paths through the buried rock as if it were talc._

"_We can't protect you." Billy gasped, as he punched the ground. His entire body shook from the mental strain. His muscles wanting to move, but Billy forced them, just barely beneath his will._

"_Leave! We can do this much." Shiraishi rose stiffly, raising his hands as a barrier formed around the five of them. Billy rose, lifting his arms as well and water mixed within the barrier. Marui followed, influencing their powers, strengthening the barriers._

_Kevin lifted his gaze and sought the eyes of his master, and brother. His golden bangs framed his dirtied face. "When I do this, use the cover and get out of here." Kevin rose, painfully, lifting one leg after the other, then each arm. Heat flowed along the barrier, and an impenetrable smog of steam filled the clearing._

_Ryoma watched as his four loyal princes stood by his side even now, even if only for a little while. He watched as his army closed in on them. Slowly he shed his jacket, and willed what he needed most. He rose off the ground, above the steam, above the clearing and towards the clouds._

_He listened as the steam dissipated, gasps filling the clearing. His black wings rose and sharpened; each feather a blade under his command. He watched as his princes fell, one by one. They put up no resistance; because to them this army was still their comrades and they won't hurt them._

_The scene was hazy and utterly clouded. Each person perfectly distinguished within his sight while the scenery remained consistently changing. A vision on repetitious download constantly replenishing the scene as little details changed. With the only constant being the people involved. It was already set in stone- his army would turn against him the question was when._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo O~o~Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"Omoshiro." Fuji spoke softly, a nearly indiscernible smirk played along his lips. It was in an almost predatory way. So much for angel, he's got more of a vampire gene in him than anything else. It was very disconcerting to be the subject of this particular gaze.

It gave him chills, pleasurable ones but chills nonetheless.

There he goes again. No dammit! I'm supposed to smirk…ME! But no it's always him. He's not supposed to smirk, he's supposed to smile. Always smile. When he smirks it's scary, it's like world war 3. Because when he smirks catastrophes happen. Now I don't have proof, but I don't need it because I know. I know when a smirk is on his face…you hide.

But that's the problem…I don't have anywhere to hide. Another problem is I'm pretty positive I'm ranting. My fears are irrational- I know, it's just…

All I could do was watch- just sit as Syuu spoke, with that damn smirk. Why is he smirking? Well the answer is simple…he's 'frustrated' because I said 'No' if you catch my drift. And he thinks that gorgeous damning smirk is going to make me change my mind. Well TOO BAD! I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE IN! I've lasted this long without 'it' I don't need 'it' now. So I said no, besides we have more important things to do that need discussing.

"Sou Ka." I leaned back in my chair as he loomed over me, straddling my lap. I hid my irrational fear behind a carefully constructed smirk of my own. If it succeeded, I honestly had no clue but one could hope, right?

He leaned in closer, allowing his hair to splay forward tickling my face. "Are you sure Ryo-Chan?" What type of question is that? I said it, therefore I'm sure. Why must he question it? What have I done that warrants questioning? I say…so it should be. I internally sighed as this rant annoyed even me. Do I not look sure? Once again internally biting my lip, kami-sama forbids I actually bite my lip in front of him. Am I sure? N- YES, YES! I am very sure.

'_Dammit! DON'T MAKE ME QUESTION MY SELF SYUUSUKE!' _I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows in concentration. I had mentally projected that particular thought before once again clamping down on our mental link.

His cool fingers traced along my brow, smoothing out the worry wrinkles with a slight chuckle. He leaned forward once more and placed a light kiss on my forehead, confusing me momentarily. "I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do." His smirk morphed into a smile, his eyes becoming nonexistent in the process.

I growled silently grasping his face between my hands. "I do, believe me I do, but they need you more. You're the only one I would trust." I whispered against his lips.

His eyes opened a sliver as my own closed. I nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "Your dream worried you that much." I tilted his face towards mine and our lips met in a chaste kiss that quickly became more fervent. My fingers grasped the sides of his hips as he ground his growing erection against my own. His moans were-for lack of better term- heavenly. My lips hunted, trailing along his neck and down towards his collarbone. I bit at the protruding junction, lightly nibbling the flesh. Bright, sparkly canines contracted painfully forcing a low whine to pass my flushed and puffed lips.

A low growl in protest escaped my chest as I moved away from him. "If only I was sure that it was just a dream." My tongue darted out, licking my lips, and running along my elongated canines. Syuu backed away, or at least tried to; wrapping my hands around his frame, we fell towards the bed. I untangled my hands from around his waist, and placed them to rest on either side of his head.

Leaning in once more I licked and kissed new treks of saliva down his neck and towards his navel. My teeth sharpened more as I straddled my love, grounding my manhood against his, forcing quiet pants to escape both of our lips. My eyes lidded as I resisted the urge to rid us both of our pants. Our climaxes approached as I rubbed against him more furiously. Sweat beaded our foreheads as our breathing became more labored.

His blood called to me in an almost hypnotic way, his flushed cheeks and darkened veins were intoxicating. My eyes darkened as I stared. I bent forward, intent on sinking in my teeth when I felt trickster hands grip my shaft. One tug was all it took to snap me out of my thoughts and I released in the hand of my lover.

We both remained still for a few moments; trying to regulate our breathing.

I rolled off of Syuusuke and rested on my back beside him, as I absentmindedly pulled up my sweats.

"When did you last feed?" Syuusuke turned slightly, propping himself onto his elbows as his closed-eyed gaze fell on me. I tilted my head to the side as an ominous ringing sounded. It wasn't that loud, it wasn't exactly present but it was bearable. I momentarily tried to remember why such a ringing was important but I could quiet recall. It was like a gnawing memory in the back of my mind. 'Yeah let's just ignore the fact that I almost bit you.' I thought with a derisive snort.

"Long enough…" I stared impassively at the ceiling above me.

"Long enough, to have to feed again?" He spoke nonchalantly, but I watched through the corner of my eyes as his fingers trailed along the red marks littering his neck.

"I wasn't going to drink from you. If that's what you're asking, I just had this…" I paused taking a gulp of nothing in particular as I thought of a way to word this in a way that didn't make me sound…weird. "Urge to…" To what, fuck him into oblivion and assert dominance in our relationship, to bite him and mark him as my own. I almost smiled at the thought. Its ability alone forced a shiver of anticipation down my spine. Syuusuke waved me off. He was seemingly oblivious to my mental struggle.

"That's not why I was asking. I just figured if we're going to go soon; that you should make sure your fit enough for the coming conversation with your grandfather." His lips thinned as he spoke once more. "I'm also curious about your thoughts on your brother." My eyes snapped upwards, searching for his…but he kept them down.

"What…?" My chestnut haired lover kept his gaze away from mine as he walked the length of the room towards the window. It was wise to put distance between us. And there he sat, perched on the windowsill; illuminated in the sparkle of twilight. The ringing increased as I twitched my ears, seeking some sort of comfort from the monotony of the constant noise.

"He's still your brother Ryoma. You just need to-"

"That's the thing. What am I supposed to do? You know his power Syuusuke. If anything, the little army from earlier should've instilled a little precaution in us!" He stood once more before me, his hands clenched along my shoulders. "And my dream Syuusuke. It was so… I was so helpless. I've never felt so powerless before. All of my fellow vampires turned against me, it was frightening Syuusuke." I bit my lower lip as I wrapped my arms one over the other, gripping my own elbows. He looked into my eyes as the ringing reached a painful apex. I gripped the sides of my head as the pain increased. I forcefully shut my eyes tightly and with it hopefully the noise. The soft hands on my shoulders slackened and fell.

I felt the warm bright light before I opened my eyes and smiled. It was such a relaxing aura. Home. The ringing stopped. I moved my gaze from the floor and lifted my eyes until the sight before me became more clear. Even though it was somewhat expected it still wasn't expected. I couldn't help but think…

'_Oh shit.'_


End file.
